Un démon aux yeux verts
by feeriqueobscurite
Summary: Vous, vous êtes tous au moins une fois interroger sur la raison qui m’a poussé moi Séverus Rogue à devenir un espion pour Dumbledore.Si je suis devenu ce que je suis, c’est à cause d’un démon : un démon aux yeux vert et aux cris perçants…
1. chapitre 1: rencontre

UN DEMON AUX YEUX VERTS :

**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi (je suis sûr que vous le saviez). Je ne touche pas d'argent (mais j'accepte les dons, les chocolats et SURTOUT les reviews) pour cette histoire.

**Rating :** J'ai mis PG-13 sans grande conviction

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Dans cette histoire, il y a une bonne (très bonne dose) d'humour noir. JE N AI RIEN CONTRE LES BEBES

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre**

_Vous, vous êtes tous au moins une fois interroger sur la raison qui m'a poussé moi Séverus Rogue à devenir un gentil Mangemort et surtout l'espion le plus pervers de l'histoire des espions. Chacun à sa théorie –toutes enrobées de guimauve- sur mon brusque changement de camps mais personne ne connaît la vérité. Si je suis devenu ce que je suis, c'est à cause d'un démon : un démon aux yeux vert et aux cris perçants..._

Quand tout à commencer, j'avais à peine vingt-trois ans. J'étais maître de Potion de métier et Mangemort de vocation.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment faire le mal mais j'adorais être puissant. Sentir les autres en mon pouvoir était une chose qui m'apporter un plaisir au-delà de tout. J'avais passé mon adolescence à être la proie facile de brutes sanguinaires. Le fait d'être respecté, craint mieux même haït me donnaient l'illusion d'être épanoui.

Je n'avais plus peur des autres.

Rien que pour cela, je vénérais mon maître.

Je faisais parti grâce à mes talents en potion et en magie noire, de l'élite des Mangemorts.

Ce statut flattait ma vanité et me permettait de fermer les yeux sur les tueries et autres massacres.

Je n'étais pas heureux mais j'étais euphorique...

--------

Tout bascula un matin d'automne.

Il faisait froid dehors voir très froid. Je dormais depuis seulement une heure d'un sommeil sans rêves. La fille qui avait passé la nuit avec moi était partie depuis longtemps.

Heureusement, je ne me sentais pas capable ce matin d'affronter les cris hystériques d'une fille dont je ne me souviendrais même pas du prénom.

Un bruit étrange me réveilla brusquement. J'examinais de mes yeux embués ma chambre sale et sans lumière.

Je ne vis strictement rien.

Je me levais brusquement d'une humeur massacrante...

Le désordre de la chambre était sans nom. Mes vêtements étaient tous épars sur le sol. De nombreuses assiettes près du lit moisissaient en silence.

Je me promis mentalement de ranger cela... un jour. J'arpentais rapidement cette pièce et je me dirigeais tant bien mal jusqu'à la porte puis je me ravisais. Je fis demi-tour et je m'approchais des assiettes.

J'allais les ramasser mais mon geste fut stoppé par un énorme cafard.

Je manquais de pousser un cri mais dans mon infini courage, j'étouffais celui ci. Je m'immobilisais et une atroce vérité m'assaillit.

J'étais envahi.

Ma chambre était sous le contrôle des fourmis.

Dans un accès de lâcheté, je courus jusqu'à la cuisine et je verrouillais ce qui était autrefois l'endroit où je dormais.

Enfin, dans cet endroit bénit, je m'affaissais sur une chaise. Je pris le premier bol graisseux que je trouvais devant moi et d'un coup de baguette je le remplissais d'un somptueux thé à la menthe. J'attrapais tant bien que mal un paquet de céréale entre les conserves ouvertes, les bouteilles de whisky –vide ! On fait la fête comme on peu- et je me mis à manger à même le paquet.

Un bruit similaire me tira de mon festin. Les lèvres collantes de céréale, j'inspectais de nouveau autour de moi.

Rien encore...

Je lançais suspicieusement un regard vers les bouteilles d'alcools puis vers l'armée de fourmis.

Les fourmis ne couinaient pas, non ?

Quoiqu'une fois, j'étais certain d'avoir vu les fourmis effectuer différentes pirouettes périlleuses dans mon lait...

Et oui !

J'en avais parlé à Lucius. Il m'avait lancé un tel regard que plus jamais je ne lui parlerais des fourmilles.

Je me levais méfiant vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais rapidement et je noyais sous l'eau froide ma gueule de bois.

Je sortis frais et dispos de celle ci. Les étranges couinements avaient disparut de mon esprit. La journée pouvait enfin commencer. J'étais même disposé à faire un peu de ménage...trois fois rien.

Evidement.

J'étais un homme –je souris à cette évocation. C'est vrai que j'étais un homme !- très occupé .

Toujours souriant, je me dirigeais vers le salon.

A ce moment, je me stoppais pris de terreur.

Ce n'était pas les puces, ce n'était pas les fourmis et pas les rats...

C'était milles fois plus terrorisant que tout les endoloris de la terre et que tous les seigneurs des ténèbres.

Un cri déchirant sortit de ma gorge.

« Qu'est que cela fait chez moi !» hurlais-je tétanisé.

A un mètre de moi, une chose, ou plus exactement un amas de chair d'environs cinquante centimètres de long se tenait assis sur mon beau parquet le doigt dans son pouce.

Je m'éloignais quelques peu de cette chose sans la quitter du regard.

- Beuhh murmura en souriant le monstre.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi et je pus admirer la couleur magnifique de ceux là. Il était d'un vert laqué tout bonnement magnifique.

Il me rappelait vaguement ceux de quelqu'un mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir de qui.

Aucune importance d'ailleurs...

Cette chose, je n'allais pas la garder.

Oh que non !

Après réflexion plusieurs éventualités s'ouvraient à moi : la première qui me venait à l'esprit était l'Avada Kedavra mais l'idée d'enterrer **la chose** à neuf heures matin me paraissait inapproprié. La seconde éventualité était de le lancer par la fenêtre et la dernière était l'orphelinat.

Je m'approchais en faisant bien attention de ne pas frôler le ... bébé.

Rien que dit penser mon corps se mit à trembler.

Je regardais le vide...

Franchement, cela ferait tâche des bouts de chaires écrasés près de la poubelle. Je ne voulais pas avoir les propriétaires sur le dos et puis je manquais de courage...

Je me voyais vraiment pas tuer un gosse. J'avais déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à noyer des chatons sans sangloter alors 'cela'.

Il restait que l'orphelinat.

C'était une bonne solution.

Il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait là bas.

Je pris finalement mon manteau et le gosse...

Direction l'orphelinat le plus proche

--------

C'était durant le trajet précisément que je compris que le gosse serait l'homme le plus machiavélique de notre siècle.

Durant le chemin, je le tenais fermement dans mes bras pour le protéger de la pluie, instinctivement je me mis à lui caresser la tête.

Il se mit à gazouiller.

Pour tuer les remords qui naissait de plus en plus puissant en moi, je me mis à lui parler.

« Tu sais, le monstre, c'est pas contre toi... mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une chose comme toi... J'ai dû abandonner mon chat alors ...toi... Tu sera heureux à l'orphelinat. Y aura des gens comme toi qui pleurent tous le temps, qui dorment tous le temps qui sont très peu productif pour la société. Entre personne de la même espèce vous comprendrez... J'en suis sûr »

Le gosse me regarda de ses yeux verts attendrissants puis attrapa doucement ma chemise et se mit à la suçoter.

Mon cœur se serra affreusement comme devant le chaton blanc aux yeux très bleues que j'avais noyé dans la salle de bain...

Je continuais avec fouge... pour me convaincre.

« Ils seront très gentils avec toi ! Tu verra vu ton joli minois tu trouvera rapidement une gentille famille »

Le monstre posa délicatement sa tête contre mon époque tout en me contemplant avec ... amour.

J'émis une sorte de gémissement étouffer.

Nous étions arriver.

La battisse était affreusement triste, glaciale et ...

Le pauvre qu'allait il lui faire ?

Peut être que l'esclavage existais toujours dans ce genre de bâtiments et le fouet...

... s'il le fouettais ou pire le torturais.

Je me calmais tant bien que mal.

Le gosse serait très bien ou vraiment très bien.

Je me tournais vers le gamin. Il me souris doucement, plein de confiance... en moi.

Pauvre petite chose idiote et naïve !!!

Un cris venant du terrible endroit traversa l'aire.

Je serrais brutalement le gosse en lançant des regards haineux vers l'endroit.

Un autre cris perça l'air puis un autre.

« Tu seras heureux » répétais-je très peu sûr de moi. Je m'approchais doucement de la grille et le déposais délicatement sur le sol.

J'allais me retourner quand le terrible manipulateur qu'était cet gosse se mit à pleurer tout doucement presque gentiment.

Pas un de ces sanglots atrocement bruyants et gênant qui vous font haïr les enfants...

Non, il pleurais avec dignité et fierté et me lançais des regards signifiant 'tu te rends compte à quel point je t'aimais et tu oses me faire cela'.

A cette instant, j'aurais du me méfier et voir claire dans son jeu mais j'étais innocent à cette époque.

Je ne connaissais pas la terrible puissance de ces yeux verts ni le caractère enjôleur du gamin.

Ah ! l'innocence.

Je le repris dans mes bras doucement et je partis bien vite de ce terrible endroit partager entre la honte et la tristesse.

'Demain' me promis je 'Je m'en débarrasse'

=================================================

Comment avez vous trouvé ?

C'est nul et carrément space mais bon...

On fait ce que l'on peut -rougeur-


	2. chapitre2: Et Dark Vador rentre en scène

**Un démon aux yeux verts**

****

**Réponse aux reviews ;**

****

**Tout d'abord Merci : **white wolf, mimy floy, sumerlupin, lyly****

****

Shadow : Oui moi aussi j'aime bien ce passage. J'espère que d'autre passage te plaira

Lola Reeds : Merci pour ta review tout d'abord

Pour ce qui est de l'état de son appartement, c'est TOTALEMENT exagéré. Ce n'est pas vraiment très sérieux comme fic. D'un autre coté, pour ce qui est de la saleté, je trouve que sa colle un peu quand même avec la description de Rolwing ( cheveux gras, dents jaunâtres…)

Il n'est pas vraiment coureur de jupons !!! Il se vante beaucoup …

sarima san : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Personnelement, je ne la trouve pas drôle et très spéciale mais bon …

J'aime bien l'écrire quand même

lunarosenoire : Je te comprends. Cette fic est très bizarre… d'habitude je n'écris pas ce genre de chose mais bon cela change un peu des histoires d'amours

Sybel 26 : Je ne crois pas que Lulu serait d'accord (un peu traumatisé le pauvre)

Pour ce qui est de l'âge de Sévinou, je l'ai indiqué au début du premier chapitre. Séverus a 23 ans ( d'accord il a l'age mental d'une huitre adolescente mais bon ... )

Je suis contente voir très contente que cela te plaise, Miss

Pour ce qui est du Démon, nous serrons à la fin pour quelle raison il s'est retrouvé avec Rogue

****

**Chapitre 2 : Et Dark Vador rentre en scène. **__

_Cette première confrontation avec le démon fut décisive même si je n'en étais pas totalement conscient à cette époque. Après trois sourires et deux gazouillements j'étais déjà sous son pouvoir._

_Malin, le monstre… _

_Cette emprise sur la pauvre créature sans défense que j'étais à cette époque n'allait cesser d'augmenter pour atteindre un point de non-retour…_

_Cependant, nous n'en étions par encore là… _

Il pleuvait sur le chemin du retour et la chose dormait tout contre moi, bien heureux. La douce odeur de ces cheveux m'enivrait doucement.

Etrangement, je ne regrettais pas mon choix…

Je me mis –enfin- à m'interroger sur la présence de ce gosse dans mon appartement.

Peut être que la fille que j'avais ramenée hier avait oublié son gamin…

Durant une minuscule seconde, je me mis à penser que l'idéal serrait de lui ramener… mais je repris bien vite.

Quelle mère était-elle si elle osait oublier son monstre dans MON appartement ?

A cette noble raison s'ajoutait une autre beaucoup moins pure.

Je ne voyais jamais deux fois mes 'conquêtes': voir la déception quant elle me voyait ne m'enchantais pas loin de l

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées à la vu de mon immeuble miteux. Après quelques minutes, je me retrouvais dans mon appartement.

Ouvrir ma porte tout en tenant le monstre s'avérait être une chose particulièrement difficile.

Après avoir insulté la clé, insulté le gosse et hurlé sur la concierge qui commençait à m'harceler à cause de mon manque de politesse… je réussis à ouvrir.

Le môme était réveillé et me regardait avec un regard emprunt d'une haine que je ne connaissais.

« Oh cela va toi ! Tu ne vas pas commencer »

La réincarnation du malin se mit alors à faire la chose la plus monstrueuse que je connaisse.

Pire que tous les endoloris du monde, pire que tout…

Il se mit à brailler affreusement : son joli minois d'autrefois tordu en une affreuse grimace.

« La ferme, la ferme, la ferme » m'emportais-je avec douceur, tendresse et en lui lançant de joli regard énamouré.

Le monstre nullement impressionné se mit à crier plus fort.

Je respirais profondément, très profondément pour a) ne pas **le** tuer, b) ne pas **ME** tuer c) ne pas fondre en larmes pour implorer son pardon

A bout de quelques secondes d'horreur, je le pris dans mes bras et je me mis à le bercer en arpentant la cuisine…

« Allez le monstre ce n'est pas grave. Séverus ne criera plus jamais contre toi. Non ! Non ! Promit. Allez, ce n'est pas grave ! » susurrais-je

Il se calma bientôt.

Je n'avais pas enlevé mes chaussures, ni mon manteau et cette chose me paraissait de plus en plus lourde.

Je me baisais et je le posais.

Il se remit à hurler.

Avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas, je défis chaussure, manteau, pull et je le repris dans mes bras.

Cette fois ci, il n'arrêta pas son vacarme.

« Te rends-tu compte petite chose, que ton langage est atrocement limit » commençais-je avec douceur.

Il me regardait toujours en … -je ne crois pas qu'il existe un mot pour décrire l'intensité de ses larmes- A bout de nerf, je me mis à hurler.

« Sale gosse ! Je le savais, j'en étais sûr que j'aurais du te noyer…-j'autocensure les propos fort amicaux que je lui prodiguais dès lors-

Il hurlait, j'hurlais et la voisine d'en bas se mit à frapper à la porte. Nous, nous arrêtâmes dans un même mouvement.

La voisine !

Une adorable sorcière de soixante dix ans qui avait été crée pour me pourrire la vie.

Outre qu'elle ressemblait plus à un gnome qu'à un humain, elle m'avait atrocement traumatisé en assassinant Rocco mon lapin nain fou.

Pauvre, Pauvre lapin!!

Malheureuse victime de la dictature des adultes sur le monde!! Je la détestais mais secrètement j'avais très peur d'elle. Je m'approchais de la porte et je l'ouvris brusquement.

« Miss … » miaulais-je de ma voix la plus affable.

Moi ? Une créature faible et lâche ?

« Séverus Rogue j'aimerais savoir ce que tu es en train de faire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es adulte que tu as le droit de te comporter comme un déchet impoli. Qu'est ce que tout ce rafut, une espèce de monstruosité de la nature, pot de gras…» grogna-t-elle puis elle se tourna vers la chose.

« Ô mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !!!! » souffla t elle doucement

Je regardais surpris la vieille pie et plus encore le monstre dans mes bras.

A vrai dire à cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un monstre bruyant. Avec son petit sourire, ses deux mains qui gigotaient dans l'aire et ses deux billes vertes, il était la vivante représentation d'une poupée bien sage, et bien gentil.

Un ange !

_Je tenais à signaler tout de même la faculté de cette chose pour se transformer en personne inoffensive et charmante_

_'Facult' –d'ailleurs- que le démon à garder_ _malgré les années… sinon comment expliquer l'indulgence universelle dont on fait preuve à son égard ?_

Il me lança un rapide coup d'œil signifiant clairement 'Tu n'y crois pas et pourtant ! Laisse moi… débutant'

A vrai dire, j'étais particulièrement admiratif.

« Comme vous le voyez très chère, je suis fort occupé. Vous me prierez de m'excuser. »

Après quelques insulte d'usage, elle se retira.

Une fois la porte fermée, le monstre reprit son air doux et innocent.

_Je regarde du haut de mon expérience cet épisode avec beaucoup d'indulgence et un certain étonnement. Comment moi, un homme si intelligent, si habile à déceler le mensonge, je n'ai pas pus voir le petit manège de ce démon, devez-vous vous demander ! Je l'ignore moi-même._

_Nous mettrons cela sur le compte du charme irrésistible du gamin et non sur ma faiblesse ..._

_S'il vous plait !_

Cela faisait une heure –ou une heure !- qu'il était calme. Je lisais tranquillement dans mon coin un livre de science fiction moldu.

D'accord, j'étais un Mangemort mais bon je pouvais faire preuve d'une certaine ouverture.

J'étais pour l'extermination des moldus mais contre le meurtre des écrivains et des acteurs non-magiciens.

J'adorais le cinéma… mais revenons à nos démons.

Le gosse était tranquille et moi j'avais oublié sa présence.

Un mauvais pressentiment me sortit de ma torpeur et j'émis un cri tétanisé à la vu du gosse!

L'enfant me fixa et me lança un sourire mauvais.

Bon dieu, pourquoi avais eu l'idée totalement stupide de me servir de MES livres pour encercler le monstre ?

Ce répugnant gamin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de déchirer méthodiquement les précieuses pages de mes grimoires!

"Affreux monstre, je sais maintenant qui tu es... un dieu de la destruction, et du cahot" hurlais-je d'une voix menaçante

L'enfant abasourdi me contempla fixement comme si j'étais un fou ou mieux un animal particulièrement déficient.

Je continuais à hurler quand subitement et de nouveau un bruit à la porte me stoppa.

"Séverus, ouvre-moi" ordonna une voix particulièrement traînante.

Lucius?

Ici?

Une vague d'excitation s'empara de moi -le chef des mangmorts ici ! sous mon toi- suivit de peu par une impression persistante de malaise.

Mon appartement n'était pas ranger, mes cheveux pas laver, et ... j'hébergeais un gamin -dont je ne savais même pas le nom, ni la provenance, ni l'origine (ni la date de péremption) chez moi.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rendis compte que le gosse pouvait peut être en danger et moi également.

Délicatement, je pris l'enfant dans mes bras et je l'enfermais dans ma chambre.

Je regardais avec désespoir et honte mon appartement.

"Séverus, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de m'ouvrir" susurra Malefoy d'une voix blanche

"Rentre" déclarais-je d'une voix faussement désinvolte

Celui ci s'exécuta.

"Je te dérange peut être, Rogue?" murmura 'poliment' Lucius tout en fixant avec étonnement mon appartement

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger"

"Je vois cela"

"Assis toi" murmurais-je d'une voix amicale tout en faisant basculer les livres du canapé.

"Je n'y tiens pas" dit-il froidement devant l'état du dit canap

Un vagissement très faible rompit le silence

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda automatiquement Lucius

"Mon chat"

Il me lança un regard glacé tandis que je continuais à grimacer

"Sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais là?" grognais-je abruptement

Il me toisa de ses yeux gris **et** froids **et** glacés **et** particulièrement mauvais

Un autre mugissement similaire au suivant vint rompre de nouveau l'atmosphère tendue

"Ton chat?" murmura sceptique Lucius

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus charmant.

"Je n'aime pas cette pièce. Où est ta chambre ? Nous y serons plus à notre aise" souffla froidement tout en regardant avec suspicion la pièce

Il ne devait pas savoir que le gosse était là. J'aurais des ennuis jusqu'au cou s'il venait à l'apprendre et l'enfant aussi

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais instinctivement je pressentais que l'enfant n'aurait jamais du être en ma présence.

Cependant, Lucius était mon supérieur direct et je lui devais obéissance J'avais une idée mais je manquais de courage pour l'appliquer... Le blondin s'élança vers la porte de ma chambre...

_Je me suis promis avant de commencer cette confession de ne rien omettre et pourtant la honte en moi est telle que je regrette ce choix_

_Sachez seulement que j'étais jeune, et fou!_

_Je n'avais encore le sens du ridicule_

_Rien à voir avec le sérieux, grave et élégant Professeur de potion que je suis devenu_

_Soyer indulgent donc !_

Je me mis à sourire de toutes mes dents et je barrais la porte de ma chambre à Lucius

"Ô Lucius, si j'avais su que toi aussi tu ressentais ces mêmes sentiments dévorants, il y a longtemps que j'aurais fais le premier pas" roucoulais -je de ma voix la plus sensuelle

Le blond me regarda avec incompréhension puis avec peur quand je me jetais dans ces bras.

"Mais pourquoi aller dans ma chambre alors que nous pouvons faire cela ici? Je serais ton étalon fougueux et tu seras..."

"Mais tu es totalement cinglé. !"

"Ô mon aimé, oui je suis fous de toi, de ton corps, de la froideur de tes regards" continuais-je tout en maudissant le monstre dans ma chambre qui m'obliger à me rendre aussi ridicule

"Je suis marié et mais qu'est ce que je raconte... qu'est ce qui te prend Séverus ?"

"Je t'aime"

"Tu as bu?"

"Ton seul sourire m'enivre"

"La drogue?'

'Tes yeux...."

Lucius s'éloigna prestement de moi tout en lançant un regard froid

"Quand tu te seras calmé nous pourrons enfin avoir une discussion civilisée" déclara tel blizzard Malefoy

S'en se retourner, il sortit de ma demeure -quoi? Quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord?-

J'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier puis plus rien. Je m'affaissais sur le mur le plus proche.

Ma vie me paraissait fichu, ma réputation également.

Le gosse se mit à brailler de nouveau. Un accès de colère m'envahit brusquement Je déverrouillais la porte de ma chambre et j'entrais brusquement.

Je levai un regard mauvais vers l'enfant mais celui ci s'adouci aussitôt. Le pauvre petit semblait être tellement malheureux et puis il était si démuni, si petit, si rachitique...

Je m'approchais de l'enfant pour le consoler quand une odeur significative me stoppa

"Ah, non, non, non, Dark Vador" murmurais-je paniqu

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai nommé ainsi. Cela est venu naturellement. Selon moi, il ressemblait énormément au méchant moldu : même faculté d'intimidation -les cris- même charisme-les yeux-, même don -la manipulation- et surtout même incapacité à communiquer normalement_

_…Des êtres profondément destructeurs, des maîtres du cahot…_

_Et puis à cette enfant il lui fallait bien un nom, non?_

Je m'approchais de la boule puante avec d'infinie précaution et je fis ce qu'il y avait faire sauf que je ne le langeais pas avec une couche mais avec un vieil T.Shirt.

D'accord ce n'était pas très esthétique mais bon...

Je m'assis sur le lit tandis que l'enfant pleurait encore

"Franchement, Darkinou, tu devrais apprendre à faire autre chose que chialer. Imagine que tu reste bloquer comme cela! Tes chances d'avoir une vie amoureuse bien remplit –comme celle de tonton Séverus- avoisinerons les 1 ou 2%? Tu as pensé au yoga"

L'enfant pleurait encore tandis que je tentais tant bien mal de comprendre la chose qui poussait Vador à faire cela.

Je récapitulais: 'la couche c'était OK, je suis là près de lui donc il ne peux pas avoir peur, j'ai tenté de le prendre dans mes bras rien à faire..."

Il avait faim ou c'était la faim qui le pousser à hurler.

Cette idée m'envahit et pendant quelques court instant je m'enorgueillis de ma connaissance dans les bébés. Cependant, les cris du gamin me sortirent rapidement de ma profonde joie.

Je le laissais quelques instants pour préparer son repas. Celui n'ayant rien d'autre à faire se mit à pleurer **longuement**...

Ma tête allait exploser.

Je me dépêchais de terminer la bouillie qui lui était destiné. Après cela, j'accourus vers l'enfant et je le nourris tout en regrettant amèrement de le faire.

Nourriture rimait avec couche et couche avec ....

No comment!

Il enfourna rapidement et sans faire le difficile sa plâtré et s'endormie -pour mon plus grand plaisir- presque automatiquement.

Tandis que la chose se reposait, je me mis à réfléchir de nouveau sur la provenance du monstre.

Bien qu'insupportable, je ne pouvais imaginer qu'une mère puisse l'abandonner.

Par acquis de conscience j'écris un mot 'bref' à la jeune fille de cette nuit. Le reste de l'après midi, ainsi que la soirée se passa plutôt bien.

Exception faite des couches

L'enfant étais devenu subitement sage comme si l'action 'manger' avait apaisé une part de son esprit.

Il pris gentiment son bain, resta calmement sur mon lit à babiller et finalement accepta sans rechigner une nouvelle bouillie de ma conception.

Oui, l'enfant subitement m'apparaissait facile d'autant plus qu' -entre nous- il était totalement adorable.

L'heure d'aller se reposer arriva.

Enfin!!!!!!

Etrangement, des deux c'était lui qui apparaissait comme étant le plus frais.

J'étais littéralement épuisé de cette journée et j'étais on ne peut plus satisfait qu'elle se termine.

J'enfilais au gosse que j'avais au préalable changer -bahh, bahh- une sorte de grenouillère que l'on m'avait offerte -pour rire-.

Je lui confectionnais avec la niche du chat un agréable berceau. Je le déposais dedans.J'éteignis la lumière et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

11H44

Je me réveillais en sursaut tandis que l'enfant hurlait à tue tête son désespoir. J'allumais la lumière, le pris dans mes bras puis-je me mis doucement à le bercer. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt

Quel petit ange !

11H55

Le gosse pleurait de nouveau pour une raison étrange. Je me levais et je le berçais

12H20

Même action mais désespoir grandissant

12H45

Je me réveillais brusquement.

Cauchemar

Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.Je laissais couler l'eau puis je me désaltérais. Je retournais vers le lit, évitant la latte qui craque.

Maudite latte !!!!

L'enfant se mit à hurler

Sale Gosse!

1H03

L'enfant pleurait encore alors que je venais de le recoucher.Je l'insultais avec une passion non dissimulée

1H06

Môsieur avait besoin qu'on lui change sa couche

1H30

"La ferme! La ferme! La ferme!"

1H34

A bout d'argument, je pris le gosse dans mon lit. Celui ci cette calla dans mes bras et s'endormit... Où est ce moi qui m'endormit?

Je m'éveillais au son de la pluie. L'enfant que je réveillais, osa me lancer un regard grognon.Aujourd'hui je devais l'emmener à l'orphelinat.Je regardais la pluie battante et l'amas de chaire rose. Cette enfant, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner et puis il pleuvait...Je décidais donc de prendre soin de lui mieux même je me jurais de le protéger envers et contre tous

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé.

Voulez vous que je continue ou que je stoppe cette fic ?


End file.
